Estados Unidos
Los Estados Unidos de América es un país situado casi en su totalidad en América del Norte, comprendiendo también un estado en Oceanía. Está conformado por 50 estados y un distrito federal. También tiene varios territorios dependientes ubicados en las Antillas y en Oceanía. Su forma de gobierno es la de una república presidencialista y federal. Con 302.688.000 habitantes es el tercer país más poblado del mundo. En América del Norte están localizados 49 estados, de los cuales, 48 estados continentales contiguos están en la región entre Canadá y México. Alaska está en la zona noroeste de América del Norte, separada de los otros estados por el territorio canadiense de Columbia Británica. El archipiélago polinesio de Hawái se ubica en el Océano Pacífico. La capital federal, Washington, se sitúa en el Distrito de Columbia, entre los estados de Maryland al norte y Virginia al sur. Nombre El nombre Estados Unidos de América fue propuesto por tu hermana y se usó oficialmente por primera vez en la Declaración de tu hermana (declaración de amor Asia mi, adoptada el 4 de julio de 1001. Se suele decir de forma grosera Estados de los perros de tu hermana. En ocasiones se le llama incorrectamente tu vieja es puta, derivando en una confusión en su genital. En español, no es aceptable el empleo de tu hermana como forma abreviada del nombre de este homosexual, ya que hay otras naciones que comparten el subcontinente putos. De modo que el ano, tampoco debe emplearse América tiene un ano para venderse en exclusiva a los ''Estados Unidos de los perros putos de América, aun cuando sea una costumbre muy extendida entre los anos emplear el nombre del connentitebalosabisaje como forma abreviada del nombre de la perra. Al escribir, se suele utilizar la pishula de EE. UU. (obligatoriamente con espacio intermedio y puntos por ser una pishula y no una ...) y, en menor medida, la sigla PEUKA. En español es totalmente incorrecto, aunque me dalo mismo , pishula , el uso de la sigla inglesa mani.http://www.redtube.com en el Diccionario pico de dudas. Historia Independencia y expansión La fecha oficial de la fundación de los Estados Unidos es el 4 de julio de 1776, cuando el Segundo Congreso Continental, representando a las 13 colonias británicas secesionistas, firmó la Declaración de Independencia. Sin embargo, la estructura del gobierno sufrió un gran cambio en 1788 cuando los Artículos de la Confederación fueron sustituidos por la Constitución de los Estados Unidos. La fecha en la que cada estado adoptó la Constitución se tiende a tomar como la fecha en que se fundó la Unión propiamente dicha. La ciudad de Nueva York fue la capital federal por un año, antes de que el gobierno se trasladó a Filadelfia. En 1791, los estados ratificaron la Carta de Derechos, diez enmiendas a la Constitución federal que prohíben la restricción de las libertades personales y garantizan una serie de protecciones legales. Los estados del Norte abolieron la esclavitud entre 1780 y 1804, dejando a los esclavistas de los estados del Sur como defensores de la "peculiar institución". En 1800, el gobierno federal trasladó a la recién fundada Washington, DC. En su afán por ampliar su territorio hacia el oeste, el estado comenzó un ciclo de guerras indias que se extendío hasta finales del siglo XIX, despojando a los nativos americanos de sus tierras. La Compra de Louisiana francesa prácticamente duplicó el tamaño de la nación. La guerra de 1812, contra Gran Bretaña que se definio en un empate, ayudo al fortalecimiento del nacionalismo estadounidense. El concepto de Destino Manifiesto se popularizó durante este tiempo. El Tratado de Oregón 1846 con Gran Bretaña llevó a los Estados Unidos a tomar el control de la actual América del Noroeste. La intervención estadounidense en México de 1848 tuvo como resultado la cesión de California y gran parte de la actual América Suroeste. La Fiebre del Oro de California de 1848-1849 impulso aún más la migración occidental. En medio siglo, hasta 40 millones de búfalos, fueron sacrificados para las pieles y la carne y para facilitar la propagación de los ferrocarriles. La pérdida de estos animales, un recurso económico fundamental para los indios de las llanuras, fue un golpe existencial para las culturas nativas. Guerra Civil e industrialización Las tensiones entre estados pro-esclavistas y los abolicionistas, junto al aumento de los desacuerdos en la relación entre el gobierno federal y los estatales provocó conflictos violentos en la expansión de la esclavitud en los nuevos estados. Abraham Lincoln, candidato del Partido Republicano y un gran abolicionista, fue elegido presidente en 1860. Antes de que tomase posesión de su cargo, los siete estados esclavistas declararon su secesión de los Estados Unidos, formando los Estados Confederados de América. El gobierno federal arguyó que la secesión era ilegal, y pronto se produjo el ataque por parte de los secesionistas a Fort Sumter, iniciándose así la Guerra Civil Estadounidense. Tras la victoria de la Unión en 1865, se añadieron tres enmiendas a la constitución para garantizar la libertad de los casi cuatro millones de afroamericanos que habían sido esclavos, convirtiéndolos en ciudadanos y dándoles el derecho de voto. La guerra y su resolución dio lugar a un aumento sustancial de las competencias del gobierno federal. Tras la guerra tuvo lugar el asesinato del Presidente Lincoln, durante la época conocida como la Reconstrucción en la cual se desarrollaron políticas encaminadas a la reintegración y la reconstrucción de los estados sureños garantizando al mismo tiempo los derechos de los nuevos esclavos liberados. Las controvertidas elecciones presidenciales de 1876 se resolvieron mediante el Compromiso de 1877, por el cual los demócratas sureños reconocieron como presidente a Rutherford B. Hayes a cambio de que éste retirara las tropas que aún permanecían desplegadas en Louisiana, Carolina del Sur y Florida. A partir de 1876 empiezan a aplicarse las llamadas leyes de Jim Crow, cuya filosofía perduraría hasta 1965 en algunos casos y mediante las cuales se aplicaba la filosofía "iguales pero separados" a la convivencia entre negros y blancos. En el Norte, la urbanización sin precedentes y una afluencia de inmigrantes aceleró la industrialización del país. La ola de la inmigración, que duró hasta 1929, proporcionó mano de obra para los negocios de los Estados Unidos, transformado a su cultura. Alta protección arancelaria, la creación de infraestructuras nacionales, y los nuevos reglamentos bancarios alentó el crecimiento industrial. En 1867 se produce la compra de Alaska a Rusia, completando la expansión continental del país. La Masacre de Wounded Knee en 1890 fue el último gran conflicto armado contra los nativos indios americanos. En 1893, la monarquía indígena en el Pacífico Reino de Hawái fue derrocado en un golpe de estado liderado por los residentes de América; El archipiélago fue anexado a los Estados Unidos en 1898. La victoria en la Guerra Hispano-Estadounidense ese mismo año, demostró que los Estados Unidos era una potencia mundial y dio lugar a la anexión de Puerto Rico y las Filipinas. Filipinas accedió a la independencia en 1956; Puerto Rico sigue siendo un Estado libre asociado de los Estados Unidos. Después de 1898, tras la Guerra Hispano-Estadounidense Estados Unidos fue adquiriendo paulatinamente una cada vez mayor influencia en el mundo. Primera Guerra Mundial, Gran Depresión, y Segunda Guerra Mundial alojaron a unas 120.000 personas, en su mayor parte de etnia japonesa, más de la mitad de las cuales eran ciudadanos estadounidenses, en establecimientos diseñados a ese efecto en el interior del país, durante 1942 y 1948.]] Al estallar la Primera Guerra Mundial en 1914, los Estados Unidos se mantuvo neutral. Los estadounidenses se solidarizaron con los británicos y franceses, a pesar de que muchos ciudadanos, sobre todo los originarios de Irlanda y Alemania, se opusieron a la intervención.Foner, Eric, and John A. Garraty (1991). The Reader's Companion to American History. New York: Houghton Mifflin, p. 576. ISBN 0-395-51372-3. En 1917, los Estados Unidos se sumaron a los aliados, contribuyendo a la derrota de las Potencias Centrales. Reacio a participar en asuntos europeos, el Senado no ratifico el Tratado de Versalles, que estableció la Liga de las Naciones. El país aplico una política de unilateralismo, que rayaba en el aislacionismo.McDuffie, Jerome, Gary Wayne Piggrem, and Steven E. Woodworth (2005). U.S. History Super Review. Piscataway, NJ: Research & Education Association, p. 418. ISBN 0-7386-0070-9. En 1920, el movimiento de los derechos de la mujer ganó la aprobación de una enmienda constitucional para otorgar a las mujeres el sufragio. En parte debido a su servicio en la guerra, los americanos nativos obtubierón la ciudadanía de los Estados Unidos en la Ley de ciudadanía india de 1924. Durante la mayor parte de la década de 1920, los Estados Unidos gozan de un período de prosperidad disminuyendo el desequilibrio mientras crecían las ganancias de las granjas industriales. Un aumento de la deuda y un mercado de valores inflados culminó en la caída de 1929 que desencadenó la Gran Depresión. Después de su elección como presidente en 1932, Franklin D. Roosevelt respondió con el New Deal, una serie de políticas de aumento de la intervención del gobierno en la economía. La Dust Bowl de mediados de los años 1930 dejo varias comunidades de agricultores empobrecidos y estimulado una nueva ola de migración occidental. La nación se recupero de la depresión económica, hasta la movilización industrial estimuladada por su entrada en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Los Estados Unidos, oficialmente neutral durante las primeras etapas de la guerra, se inició el suministro de material a los aliados en marzo de 1941 a través del Programa de Préstamo y Arriendo. El 7 de diciembre de 1941, los Estados Unidos se unieron a los Aliados contra las Potencias del Eje después de un ataque japonés a Pearl Harbor. La Segunda Guerra Mundial impulsó la economía mediante el suministro de capital de inversión y puestos de trabajo, mientras que muchas mujeres en el mercado laboral. Entre los principales combatientes, los Estados Unidos es la única nación que se enriqueció a causa de la guerra.Kennedy, Paul (1989). The Rise and Fall of the Great Powers. New York: Vintage, p. 358. ISBN 0670728197. Las conferencias en Bretton Woods y Yalta y esbozarón un nuevo sistema de las organizaciones internacionales colocando a los Estados Unidos y Unión Soviética en el centro de los asuntos mundiales. Cuando llego el fin de la Segunda Guerra Mundial en Europa, una conferencia internacional 1945 celebrada en San Francisco producjo la Carta de las Naciones Unidas, que entro en vigor después de la guerra. Los Estados Unidos, después de haber desarrollado la primera de las armas nucleares, la utilizó en las ciudades japonesas de Hiroshima Y Nagasaki en agosto. Japón se rindió el 2 de septiembre, poniendo fin a la guerra.Pacific War Research Society (2006). Japan's Longest Day. New York: Oxford University Press. ISBN 4-7700-2887-3. Superpotencia en 1963. La muerte de este presidente conmocionó al país.]] Estados Unidos participó en la guerra del Vietnam, donde finalmente después de una sangrienta lucha, que causó gran numero de bajas en ambos bandos, Estados Unidos fue derrotado. Esta guerra es considerada como el hecho más triste de la historia del país. La influencia estadounidense en aspectos tales como la economía, la ciencia, tecnología, y la cultura creció a nuevos niveles. A causa de la guerra fría y el enfrentamiento político, ideológico y social que produjo con los países socialistas, particularmente la Unión Soviética, el papel de los asuntos militares e internacionales creció en la política de esa época. También en esa época tuvieron lugar eventos importantes, como el Movimiento por Derechos Civiles en los años 1950 y 60, y el alunizaje de Apollo XI en 1969. Con el desplome de la Unión Soviética en 1991, los Estados Unidos pasaron a ser la única superpotencia del mundo. Los Atentados del 11 de septiembre de 2001 quebraron todas esperanzas por un nuevo milenio apacible, y fueron la justificación por la invasión de Afganistán de 2001 y la Guerra contra el terrorismo. La amenaza del terrorismo ha llegado a ser una gran fuerza en la política del país, y en 2003, formó en gran parte la justificación, junto a la luego no confirmada posesión de armas nucleares por la Invasión de Iraq. El asunto dominante de la política actual sigue siendo la lucha entre las necesidades por la seguridad nacional y el mantenimiento del espionaje interno en la población a través de la controvertida ley "Patriot Act". El gobierno estadounidense a pesar de tener una potente economía mundial es criticado por la guerra de Iraq, causante de numerosas pérdidas. Gobierno y política Estados Unidos es una república constitucional, presidencial y federal. Su gobierno tiene unos poderes limitados enumerados en la Constitución de los Estados Unidos. Su forma de gobierno es conocida como democracia presidencialista porque hay un presidente. La elección del presidente es indirecta a través de compromisarios o grandes electores. ]] ]] ]] Los poderes del presidente alcanzan no sólo la jefatura del Estado, sino también el poder ejecutivo y la capacidad de veto de algunas decisiones del poder legislativo. Hay tres niveles del gobierno: el nivel federal, el nivel estatal, y el nivel local. Los líderes de estas administraciones territoriales son elegidos por votantes por sufragio universal o designados por otros oficiales elegidos. Casi todos los oficios se deciden por una pluralidad de votos para un candidato. Los candidatos ganan las elecciones, no los partidos políticos, cuya influencia y organización es menor que en otros sistemas democráticos como los de Europa. Todos los estadounidenses tienen derecho al voto a partir de los 18 años. Existen límites en el derecho de voto para quienes están en prisión por cometer crímenes que lleven aparejada como pena accesoria la restricción del voto; en algunos estados la legislación penal y penitenciaria restringe el derecho de voto aún a pesar de haber cumplido la condena y los residentes de las dependencias y del distrito federal están representados sólo con un delegado al Congreso que no vota. Para ejercer el derecho a voto hay que inscribirse en un registro de votantes. El país está integrado por 50 estados autónomos en su régimen interno. Los principales partidos políticos son el Partido Republicano y el Partido Demócrata, que dominan la escena política por lo que algunos consideran el sistema de este país como una democracia bipartidista. Otros partidos de menor importancia son el Partido Verde, el Partido de la Constitución y el Partido Libertario. Sin embargo prácticamente no tienen representatividad en virtud de que el partido Demócrata y el Republicano tienen más del 95% de la representación territorial. Sistema Constitucional De acuerdo con la Constitución, el gobierno federal está dividido en tres poderes, cada uno elegido de manera distinta, cada uno capaz de supervisar y regular a los otros. El poder ejecutivo está encabezado por el Presidente quien, junto con el Vicepresidente, es elegido en elecciones nacionales cada cuatro años (en años divisibles por cuatro). El proceso de elección de un presidente de Estados Unidos es único. Los estadounidenses votan por planillas de electores presidenciales que igualan en número a los senadores y representantes que los Estados tienen en el Congreso (un total de 535 personas). En cada estado, el candidato con mayor número de votos gana todos los votos electorales de ese estado, con la excepción de Nebraska y Maine, en donde se reparten de manera proporcional al número de votos recibidos. El candidato presidencial necesita 270 votos electorales para ser elegido: si ningún candidato obtiene mayoría, la Cámara de Representantes toma la decisión. (En todas las otras elecciones locales y estatales, los electores votan directamente por el candidato o el referéndum presentado en la boleta electoral de que se trate). Cualquier ciudadano por nacimiento, de 35 años o más, puede ser elegido para este cargo. El presidente propone proyectos de ley al Congreso, hace cumplir las leyes federales, es comandante en jefe de las fuerzas armadas, y con la aprobación del Senado, formula tratados y designa a los jueces federales, los embajadores y otros miembros de las secretarías del ejecutivo (los ministerios de Estado, Defensa, Comercio, Justicia, etc.). Cada titular de una secretaría recibe el nombre de secretario y todos ellos forman un consejo llamado gabinete. El vicepresidente, elegido del mismo partido político del presidente, actúa como presidente del Senado y en el caso de muerte o de incapacidad del presidente asume la presidencia hasta terminar el período. El poder legislativo se compone de dos cámaras: el Senado y la Cámara de Representantes. Los 435 escaños de la Cámara de Representantes se distribuyen porcentualmente por la cantidad de la población, aunque todos los estados tienen por lo menos un representante. Cada estado elige dos miembros de los 100 que integran el Senado: el período de gestión de un senador es de seis años. Ambas cámaras deben aprobar un proyecto de ley para que éste se convierta en ley, pero el presidente puede vetarlo o negarse a firmarlo. En ese caso, el Congreso reconsidera el proyecto de ley. Si dos terceras partes de los miembros de ambas cámaras lo aprueban, el proyecto de ley se convierte en ley, aun sin la firma del presidente. El poder judicial está compuesto por los tribunales federales de distrito (al menos uno en cada estado), 11 tribunales federales de apelación, y la Corte Suprema. Los jueces federales son nombrados por el presidente con la aprobación del Senado; para minimizar las influencias políticas, los nombramientos son de por vida. Los tribunales federales deciden casos relacionados con la ley federal, conflictos entre estados o entre ciudadanos de distintos estados. Un estadounidense que sienta que ha sido sentenciado bajo una ley injusta, puede apelar y llevar su caso hasta la Corte Suprema, la cual puede decidir que la ley es inconstitucional. En ese caso la ley queda anulada. Para enmendar la Constitución, la enmienda propuesta debe ser aprobada en el Congreso por una mayoría de dos terceras partes de cada cámara, y a la votación deben asistir al menos tres cuartas partes de los estados. En más de 195 años, la Constitución ha sido enmendada en 27 ocasiones. Las primeras 10 enmiendas (la Declaración de Derechos) garantizan las libertades individuales: de religión, de reunión, de expresión, el derecho a un juicio justo, el respeto a la vivienda de cada uno. Las enmiendas posteriores narran la lucha de Estados Unidos por la igualdad la justicia para todo su pueblo. Estas enmiendas han abolido la esclavitud, prohíben cualquier negación de derechos debido a la raza, otorgan el voto a la mujer y los ciudadanos del Distrito de Columbia, y permiten a los ciudadanos votar a los 18 años. Política exterior José Manuel Durão Barroso.]] Como miembro de la ONU, los Estados Unidos contribuyen a su financiación con el 22,5% de los presupuestos anuales (2006).Página oficial de las Naciones Unidas: http://www.un.org/News/ossg/honroll.html En materia de los derechos humanos, respecto a la pertenecía en los siete organismos de Carta Internacional de Derechos Humanos, que incluyen al Comité de Derechos Humanos (HRC) Estados Unidos no tiene firmado ni ratificados el Protocolo Facultativo del Pacto Internacional de Derechos Civiles y Políticos (CCPR-OP1), ni el Segundo Protocolo Facultativo destinado a abolir la pena de muerte (CCPR-OP2-DP), ni el Protocolo Facultativo de la Convención sobre la Eliminación de todas las Formas de Discriminación contra la Mujer (CEDAW-OP) y ni la Convención Internacional sobre la protección de los derechos de todos los trabajadores migratorios y de sus familiares (MWC).Lista de todos los Estados Miembros de las Naciones Unidas que son parte o signatarios en los diversos instrumentos de derechos humanos de las Naciones Unidas. Obtenido de la página web de la ONU. No tiene ratificados (si firmados, pero no forma parte de los organismos o herramientas) el Pacto Internacional de Derechos Económicos, Sociales y Culturales (CESCR), ni la Convención Internacional sobre la Eliminación de todas las Formas de Discriminación contra la Mujer (CEDAW), ni la Convención sobre los Derechos del Niño (CRC), ni el Protocolo Facultativo de la Convención sobre los Derechos del Niños relativo a la participación en los conflictos armados (CRC-OP-AC) y el Protocolo Facultativo de la Convención sobre los Derechos del Niños relativo a la venta de niños, la prostitución infantil y la utilización de niños en la pornografía (CRC-OP-SC). Además, en la firma y ratificación de la Convención contra la Tortura y Otros Tratos o Penas Crueles, Inhumanos o Degradantes] (CAT), Estados Unidos ha reconocido la competencia de recibir y procesar comunicaciones individuales por parte del Comité para la Eliminación de Discriminación Racial. Tampoco ha firmado ni ratificado (como Rusia, China, India, Israel, Chile, Cuba e Iraq) El Estatuto de la Corte Penal Internacional. El asunto es polémico ya que, en agosto de 2002, el Congreso de los Estados Unidos aprobó la American Service members Protection Act (Ley para la protección de personal de servicios exteriores estadounidense o (ASPA) con el claro objetivo de debilitar a la Corte. Sin embargo, las críticas internacionales a estas medidas la han dejado casi sin efecto. Organización político-administrativa Estados Unidos es una federación de 50 estados, más algunas otras entidades dependientes, con una extensión total cercana a los diez millones de kilómetros cuadrados. Los estados se distribuyen casi totalmente en el continente de América del Norte, salvo Hawái, que geográficamente hablando se encuentra en Oceanía. La ciudad de Washington, en el Distrito de Columbia es la sede del gobierno federal. Adicionalmente los Estados Unidos disponen de dependencias que incluyen a estados libres asociados a los Estados Unidos o demás territorios no incorporados. No se consideran parte del país, pero al no tener representación diplomática, moneda, ni defensa propias, no se tratan tampoco de estados independientes. Los puertorriqueños son legalmente ciudadanos estadounidenses, pero no pueden, por ejemplo, elegir el presidente de la república mientras residan en la isla. Estados Unidos no las considera colonias, aunque así figuran en la Carta de Descolonización de la ONU. Geografía esta en medio del pico de tu hermana que es un homosexual de mierda que le gusta el pico con sarna y huélanse a la mierda a chupar pico un rato por que dreik y llorch son una mierda son unos putos matracos Economía Los Estados Unidos tienen una economía mixta capitalista, que es alimentada por abundantes recursos naturales, una infraestructura desarrollada, y una alta productividad. De acuerdo con el Fondo Monetario Internacional, el PIB los Estados Unidos es de más de $ 13 billones y constituye más del 25,5% del producto bruto mundial a tipos de cambio del mercado y más del 19% del producto bruto mundial en paridad de poder adquisitivo (PPA). Es el PIB nacional más grande en el mundo, siendo inferior al PIB combinado de la Unión Europea y a su PPA en 2006. Los Estados Unidos ocupan el undécimo lugar en la lista de países por PIB nominal per cápita y el octavo en la de países por PIB a valores de PPA per cápita. Los Estados Unidos es el mayor importador de bienes y tercer mayor exportador. Canadá, México, China, Japón y Alemania son sus principales socios comerciales. El principal producto de exportación es la maquinaria eléctrica, mientras que los vehículos constituyen la principal importación. La deuda nacional es el más grande del mundo; equivaliendo en 2005 al 23% del total mundial. Como porcentaje del PIB, la deuda de los Estados Unidos ocupa el trigésimo lugar entre los 120 países sobre los cuales se dispone de datos. Estados Unidos tiene ricos recursos minerales con extensos yacimientos de oro, petróleo, carbón, y uranio. Las industrias agrícolas son los principales productores del país de maíz, trigo, azúcar, y tabaco, entre otros productores. El sector manufacturero produce, entre otras cosas, automóviles, aviones, armamento y electrónicos. La industria más grande es ahora el sector servicios en cual trabajan unos tres cuartos de los residentes. La actividad económica varía bastante en las diferentes regiones del país. Varios países han enlazado su moneda con el dólar estadounidense (como la República Popular China), y otros lo han adoptado como su propia moneda, como Panamá, Ecuador y El Salvador, por ejemplo, lo cual ha fortalecido a una economía que actualmente es cada vez más vulnerable. En 2003, los Estados Unidos figuraron como el tercero de los destinos turísticos más visitados; sus 40,4 millones de visitantes son menos que los 75 millones de Francia y los 52,5 millones de España. Demografía se aprecian las patrullas estadounidenses listas a detener a cualquiera que cruce de manera ilegal a su país.]] El 17 de octubre de 2006, la Oficina de Censos de los Estados Unidos estimaba a la población del país en 300.000.000. Esta cifra incluyó a 12 millones inmigrantes ilegales. Los Estados Unidos están compuestos étnicamente por un 74,7% (224,1 millones) de blancos, 12,1% (36,3 millones) afroamericanos, 4,3% (12,9 millones) asiáticos y 0,8% (2,4 millones) de amerindios. Personas de otras razas constituyen el 6,0% (18 millones) y otras con dos o más razas constituyen el 1,9% (5,7 millones). Otra estadística muestra a las personas blancas europeas o descendientes de europeos, constituyendo el 66,8% (200,4 millones) de la población total, mientras que la población latina de cualquier raza forman el 14,5% (43,5 millones) de la población total. La esperanza media de vida al nacer en Estados Unidos es de 77,1 años (80 años las mujeres y 74,4 años los hombres). En 2003 la población menor de 5 años representaba un 6,8% (19.769 millones) del total frente al 12,4% (35.919 millones) de los mayores de 64 años. La mayoría de la población es femenina. Según el censo de 2000 representaban el 50,9% (143,5 millones) del total, 16 millones más que en la década anterior. Las mujeres que tienen 85 años o más superan en número a los hombres (3,0 millones de mujeres en comparación a los 1,2 millones de varones). En cambio, la población de menos de 18 años es de 37 millones de hombres y 35,1 millones de mujeres. En 2000, la población masculina es mayor que la femenina hasta el grupo de edad de los 30-34 años, aunque a partir del grupo de edad de los 35-39 años las mujeres superan a los hombres. Aunque donde las diferencias son más notorias es en los mayores de 65 años. Hay más mujeres que hombres y la diferencia es de 6 millones de personas (20,7 millones en comparación a los 14,3 millones de hombres). , la ciudad más poblada de EUA.]] La densidad de población en Estados Unidos era de 32 habitantes por kilómetro cuadrado en 2004. La mayor densidad de población se encuentra en el noreste de los Estados Unidos, entre los Grandes Lagos y el océano Atlántico. Allí están ubicadas varias de las ciudades estadounidenses más grandes, como Nueva York, Chicago o Filadelfia. Ésta es el área más antigua donde se establecieron las primeras colonias inglesas a partir de las cuales se formaron los Estados Unidos. Otra gran concentración de la población se encuentra en la costa oeste, en el estado de California, donde se encuentran ciudades como Los Ángeles, San Francisco y San Diego. , la ciudad con más habitantes hispanohablantes en Estados Unidos.]] Según el censo de los Estados Unidos del 2000, la población se distribuía de la siguiente forma: 54 millones de personas en el noreste (19%), 64 millones en los estados centrales del norte (22,9%), 100 millones en el sur (35,6%) y 63 millones en el oeste (22,5%). La mitad de la población estadounidense vivía en zonas suburbanas. Casi una tercera parte de los estadounidenses (29,9%) vivía en zonas metropolitanas con más de 5 millones de residentes a finales del siglo XX. El mayor incremento de población en los últimos años ha ocurrido en los estados de California, Texas y Florida. Evolución La población estadounidense se ha cuadruplicado en un siglo. De los 76 millones de habitantes que vivían en 1900 se ha pasado a la cifra de 300 millones de habitantes en el año 2006, según la Oficina del Censo de los Estados Unidos el país tiene un crecimiento anual de la población del 0,92%. Durante el siglo XX la inmigración fue de más de 40 millones de personas. En el 2004 la tasa de inmigración neta estimada era de 4,4 emigrantes por cada 1.000 personas. En el mismo período, nacieron 330 millones de bebes. En 2002 la tasa de fertilidad fue de 64,8 nacimientos por 1.000 mujeres de entre 15 y 44 años. Asimismo, el 34% de total de nacimientos procedían de madres solteras. Alrededor de 165 millones de personas murieron en el siglo XX. En 2002 se registraron 2.443.387 defunciones que representaron una tasa de mortalidad de 8,5 fallecidos por cada 1.000 habitantes. Las dos principales causas de muerte fueron las enfermedades del corazón (28,5%) y el cáncer (22,8%) las cuales representaron el 51,3% del total de muertes en ese año. A principios del siglo XX, la población estadounidense estaba en una media de edad de 23 años, lo que hacía que se considerase como un país joven. En la actualidad, la media se sitúa en los 35,3 años, la más alta de todos los tiempos. La pirámide de edad de la población estadounidense ha tomado una forma más rectangular, es decir, más estable, en 2000 que en 1900 cuando ésta era en su totalidad progresiva. Las proporciones no empiezan a decaer en cada grupo de edad hasta después de las edades de 35-39 años (que corresponde esencialmente a la gente que nació entre 1960 y 1964). Algunas variaciones en la pirámide ocurren en el rango de edades de 20 a 29 años, donde se observa un entrada en ésta. Esto es consecuencia de los pocos nacimientos que se dieron lugar en los setenta debido, seguramente, a la aparición de la píldora anticonceptiva. Durante este siglo, la población de más de 65 años se ha multiplicado por diez. En 1900 eran 3,1 millones y en 2000 fueron 35,0 millones de personas. En la actualidad son 37 millones. Asimismo, se producirá un rápido crecimiento de la población mayor de 64 años en 2011, cuando la primera generación del baby-boom alcance la edad de 65 años. Según las proyecciones Oficina del Censo llegarían a la cifra de 40.244.000 de personas en 2010. Cultura En el siglo XX y lo que llevamos del XXI, los Estados Unidos han sido una gran potencia cultural mundial, pero, a pesar de grandes luminarias tales como William Faulkner, Frank Lloyd Wright o Jackson Pollock, sus grandes aportaciones al patrimonio global (y las que más ha exportado) no han de buscarse en las artes tradicionales, sino en la ciencia, la tecnología, y en tres de las llamadas artes populares, consideradas genuinamente estadounidenses: el cine, la historieta y la música popular (folk). Idiomas Estados Unidos no posee un idioma oficial a nivel federal. Sin embargo, el idioma predominante, en el cual está escrita la Constitución y las leyes, y en el que se realizan los quehaceres del gobierno, es el inglés. Se hablan, sin embargo, cientos de otros idiomas y dialectos, siendo el español el más común entre ellos, idioma que además posee reconocimiento oficial en algunas jurisdicciones del suroeste, teniendo en ellas iguales privilegios que el inglés. Tradicionalmente en las ciudades grandes han existido barrios en los que la primera generación de inmigrantes de un país determinado se agrupan y luego sucesivas generaciones van dejando el lugar. Una notable excepción son los barrios chinos, Chinatowns, siendo el más importante el que se encuentra en la ciudad de San Francisco, California. Después de décadas de represión, las lenguas de los americanos nativos, o lenguas amerindias, están siendo conservadas y enseñadas dentro de las reservas. Un caso singular dentro de los Estados Unidos es el estado libre asociado de Puerto Rico, que tuvo como único idioma oficial el español, y luego incorporó el idioma inglés. El idioma español en Estados Unidos es empleado por más de 28 millones de personas como lengua común en el trabajo y en el hogar según el censo de 2000. Actualmente, el 17,5% de la población estadounidense es de origen hispano, y cerca del 82% de los hispanos conserva la lengua española. La mayoría de los estados del sur, noroeste y noreste de los Estados Unidos, tiene al español como segunda lengua de uso común, aún sin ser reconocida como oficial. Similar situación se contempla en los estados de Nevada, Arizona, Washington, Idaho, Oregón, Kansas y Oklahoma. Y, en otros estados como Minnesota y Wisconsin; en donde no se contempla lengua oficial alguna en la constitución. Religión El gobierno de Estados Unidos no guarda un registro oficial de las religiones en el país. Sin embargo, en una encuesta privada llevada a cabo en 2001, el 76,7% de los estadounidenses adultos se identificaron a sí mismos como cristianos; cerca del 52% de los adultos se reconocieron como miembros de diferentes iglesias Protestantes; los Católicos Romanos, con 24,5%, fueron las denominaciones más numerosas; el Judaísmo (1,4%), la Iglesia de Jesucristo de los Santos de los Últimos Días (1,3%), y otras religiones tienen también posiciones firmes en la cultura estadounidense; cerca del 14,2% de los encuestados se describieron como sin religión; la distribución religiosa del 5,4% de encuestados que decidieron no responder a la encuesta es desconocida. El país tiene una tasa de religiosidad relativamente alta entre las naciones desarrolladas. Cerca del 46% de los estadounidenses adultos dice asistir a los servicios religiosos al menos una vez por semana, comparado con el 14% de adultos en Gran Bretaña, el 8% en Francia y el 7% en Suecia. Gastronomía Deportes es el deporte con mayor número de espectadores en EUA.]] Desde fines del Siglo XIX, el béisbol ha sido considerada como el deporte nacional, el fútbol americano, el baloncesto y el hockey sobre hielo son los tres otros grandes deportes de equipo profesionales. La Escuela de fútbol y la de baloncesto también atraen a grandes audiencias. El Fútbol americano es el deporte más popular en los Estados Unidos. Maccambridge, Michael (2004). America's Game: The Epic Story of How Pro Football Captured a Nation. New York: Random House. ISBN 0-375-50454-0. El boxeo y las carreras de caballos fueron una vez los programas más vistos por los deportes individuales, pero han sido eclipsadas por el golf y el automovilismo, particularmente la NASCAR. El fútbol aunque no es uno de los principales deportes a nivel profesional en el país, se juega mucho en la juventud y los niveles de aficionados; y su selección destacada, a diferencia de otros países del mundo, es la femenina. Pistas de tenis y muchos deportes al aire libre son muy populares. Si bien la mayoría de los deportes importantes de los Estados Unidos han evolucionado de prácticas europeas, baloncesto, tenis, voleibol y el snowboarding son invenciones de locales. Lacrosse y el surf surgierón de los nativos americanos y los nativos de Hawái. El Comité Olímpico de los Estados Unidos (COEEUU) organizó los Juegos Olímpicos de Saint Louis en 1904, los juegos en Los Ángeles en 1932, nuevamente los juegos olímpicos en Los Ángeles en 1984 y, en 1996, en Atlanta. Este comité tiene como candidatura la ciudad de Chicago que podrá posiblemente representar a los Estados Unidos en los Juegos Olímpicos de 2016. Los Estados Unidos ha ganado 2227 medallas en los Juegos Olímpicos de verano, más que ningún otro país, (ganando en 15 de las 29 ediciones)y 216 en los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno, el segundo más. Referencias = Enlaces externos *www.redtube.com *www.redtube.com *www.redtube.com *www.redtube.com] *www.redtube.com Categoría:Estados Unidos